


The Marauders and the Ties that Bind

by ReginaNocis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Year of Hogwarts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts Lesson Number One, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), More tags to be added, Multi, Never Not Be Having Fun, The Marauders made that rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: We all know and love the stories told about Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, but what about his parents? What about the Marauders?James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew did not meet until they got onto the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. They grew up in very different homes and situations, not all of which were happy. A chance encounter sends them on their journey to find friendship and family over the course of their time at Hogwarts.This is their story.





	The Marauders and the Ties that Bind

James Potter wasn’t quite eleven years old when his father sat him down to tell him about Hogwarts. He’d heard stories many times before, of course, but this was different. This time, the stories focused more on the teachers and classes than the mischief that Fleamont Potter had gotten up to. His mother sat in the same room, sewing a patch onto one of her favorite throw pillows. She’d always enjoyed doing her sewing by hand instead of by wand, something James just couldn’t understand. He’d never found something that he wanted to do for himself, without magic. In fact, the only hobby that he really had was flying; something that absolutely could not be done without a magical broomstick. 

Euphemia Potter was the second child of Lucien and Ophelia Peverell. She never spoke much of her family, and James had never met them, but he did know that his only aunt was a squib named Lucinda who lived in the muggle world. He was certain that his mother left to see her once or twice a year in secret, and equally certain that the hobby of sewing came from his mother wanting to understand her sister. James had no siblings and could not relate. 

That particular evening, he was struggling to listen to his father tell a story about his favorite professor, a Scottish woman named McGonagall, while watching the needle move through fabric at a steady pace. Every once in a while, his mother would catch his eye and smile. Finally, she sat aside the pillow to give her son her full attention. It seemed to signal the end of the story, as his father abruptly stopped speaking to look over at her. 

“James, there is only one thing you must remember when you begin your schooling,” his mother said softly, her voice never wavering. “If you learn nothing else from us, I hope that you will learn this. You may find teachers that you adore. You may find that your school house is very much a second home to you. What I hope you find are companions that will become your family, and someone you can love for the rest of your life. Your father and I managed to do just that, and I can honestly say that I have been happier all these years for it.” 

“Have I met these friends?” James asked, watching his mother with wide eyes. She smiled softly, reaching forward to card her fingers through his messy hair. 

“Your Aunt Augusta, for one,” she told him. “She was my best friend in Hogwarts. We were inseparable from the moment we chose the beds beside each other. Your father’s best friend is still your Uncle Abraxas.” 

“You mean they’re not really related to us?” he asked, leaning away from her hand. He’d known for a long time that they weren’t truly related, but it had always made his mother happy to pretend and his father had never mentioned any differently. The satisfied smile on his face made James know he’d said the right thing. 

“No, they are not truly related to us. The most important thing you could learn in this world is that blood does not dictate your family. Many in our world think that blood is the most important thing to our society, but what you must understand is that you cannot choose how you were born. Some of the cleverest witches I’ve ever met have been half-bloods or muggle born,” Euphemia replied, retracting her hand. 

“I believe the top of our year was muggle born,” Fleamont confirmed, using his wand to light his ever-present pipe. “He was a genius, he was. Helped me figure out the last ingredient for my potion, he did.” 

“He wasn’t the top of our year, darling,” Euphemia told him gently, picking up her pillow once more. “But he is quite smart. Do you understand, James?” 

James was quite certain that he did not, in fact, understand. He knew that his parents could tell, but he also knew that they wanted him to learn it for himself in the coming year. He simply nodded, running a hand through his hair to make it look as it had before his mother had messed with it. There was silence for a while after that, with nothing but the crackling fire to break it. James just knew it was going to be a good first year at Hogwarts. He couldn’t wait to get on the Hogwarts express the following morning. 

~~ 

Many miles away, in a hidden town house, Sirius Black was finishing up the last of his packing. He could hear his mother entertaining her guests downstairs, but he had very definitely not been invited to join them. His brother, Regulus, was sure to be down there under his mother’s arm, being displayed as the perfect child. Sirius was perfectly happy alone up in his room, with nobody to tell him he wasn’t living up to his family’s reputation. He’d already had to endure his mother’s speech about bringing honor to the Noble House of Black by joining the great house of Slytherin. 

Perhaps she knew that he would rather jump into the Black Lake with a pocket full of rocks rather than be sorting into Slytherin, because she’d given him a very angry look before telling him she didn’t want to see him until it was time to leave for the train and sending him out of her sight. Regulus had given him a sympathetic look as he’d walked by, but he hadn’t bothered to come keep him company. Not that Sirius had expected him to; Regulus had an easier time fitting in with their family. It would be better for both Black brothers if he played his role and let Sirius take the fall for rebelling. Regulus would have to stay with their mother alone for a whole year, after all. Sirius didn’t envy him. 

A soft knock on his door startled Sirius out of his thoughts. With a flick of his wand, his door unlocked and opened enough to be considered an invitation. A second flick of his wand locked his trunk against anyone but himself. One of the benefits of living in a house frequently visited by many members of society was that his underage magic went unnoticed every time. Because of that, Sirius had taught himself a great many spells as soon as his mother had allowed him to buy a beginner wand. He shoved the trunk under his bed and turned around in time to see his favorite cousin, Andromeda, close the door behind her. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” she asked, resting her back against the door as though she were physically holding it closed. 

“It’s just another day,” Sirius shrugged, trying to hide his excitement. Like the rest of his family, Andromeda was very much a Slytherin. She was different from the rest of them, sure, but she was by no means a safe person to trust with any secrets. He’d learned the hard way that all of the Black sisters had their own agendas. 

“You’re not fooling me,” she laughed, her eyes crinkling in amusement. “Listen, I wanted to be sure to talk to you before the ceremony tomorrow. I’m in my sixth year, so I’ve got a bit of experience under my belt. Everyone is so sure you’ll be following in our footsteps, but I’m not convinced. What I want you to know is that not everything is black and white. You are who you are, and you shouldn’t change that for anyone. Especially not Aunt Walberga. Of course, if you tell her I’ve said that, I’ll deny it. We both know who she’ll believe.” 

“What are you saying, Andi?” Sirius asked, crossing his arms. 

“You’re no Slytherin,” she told him bluntly. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. Don’t try to fit yourself into a house you don’t belong in. You’ll make yourself and everyone around you miserable.” 

“You-” he started, but he was grateful that she cut him off. He had no clue what to say. 

“Each house has it’s own values and vices,” she informed him. “It’ll take a while to adjust if you’re in Gryffindor, for example, because they stand for everything your mother despises. They’re big on courage and standing up for your beliefs. Ravenclaws like knowledge, and I know you like to learn things. Those locking charms are advanced, especially for someone who isn’t even in Hogwarts yet. And Hufflepuff... well... I’ll be genuinely surprised if you end up there. You’re just a little too vindictive for that.” 

“My mother would disown me if I go anywhere but Slytherin,” Sirius pointed out. “And then what would I do? Where would I go?” 

“You’re eleven, Siri. You don’t need to be worrying about things like that. She won’t disown you. She’ll just be very, very unhappy. You and I both know that is more likely to encourage you than prevent you from doing it,” Andromeda pointed out. 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. She sighed, deflating a little. In moments like this, which were few and far between, Sirius could remember how young his cousin really was. She was always careful to appear mature and proper in front of others, and they rarely had time to interact alone like this. 

“After this year, I don’t think I’ll be very welcome in this house,” she admitted softly. “I’ve done something your mother certainly won’t approve of. Honestly, I doubt my own sisters will want anything to do with me once it comes to light.” 

“What could you have done?” he asked, watching her carefully for any tricks. She glanced up at him, then turned her attention to her hands. He watched her flex her fingers a few times in silence as she thought. 

“My parents allowed the three of us to do our shopping on our own this year. Bellatrix took Cissy to Flourish and Blotts and told me to find my own things, and... I’ve long been curious about the muggle world, you know. I took advantage of the fact that I’d ordered my books over a month ago, and I left Diagon Alley. I met someone, Siri. I’ve been writing to him ever since,” she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. “I know it’s only been a few weeks, but... he’s so fascinating! He seems to genuinely care about me, and the owls don’t alarm him.” 

“You fell in love with a muggle?” Sirius asked, his voice incredulous. “And now... what? You’re going to tell everyone?” 

“No!” Andromeda snapped, her eyes flying open into a hard glare. “And neither are you. Nobody needs to know. I’m going to continue to write with him, and that’s that.” 

“Someone is bound to find out,” he pointed out gently. 

“Nobody will be looking at me,” she told him. She sounded so sure of herself that Sirius had to stop and think to realize what she meant. 

“You weren’t coming in here to give me advice,” he stated, sitting down on his bed. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. “You came to tell me an inevitability. You’ve watched me enough to know that I’m not a Slytherin, and you want me to let myself be sorted into whichever house I really belong in so that you can continue to see your muggle in secret.” 

“No,” she sighed. “Well, yes, that’s what I’m hoping for. But that’s not why I came to talk to you today. When you find yourself suddenly in a house you have not been prepared for your whole life, you’ll want nothing more than to have your family to talk to. Your mother won’t be an option, but I can be. I won’t hate you, Sirius, no matter where you end up.” 

“You won’t hate me because you know we’ll be in the same situation soon enough. Mother will disown you, too,” he snapped, fighting the urge to put his hands to his face. One of the few useful things his mother had taught him was how to keep his composure in uncomfortable situations. 

“Maybe,” Andromeda agreed. “I think I won’t mind so much. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, Siri, should you need me. Remember that.” 

She didn’t give him time to come up with a response. Before he could blink, she’d spun on her heel and left the room, the door silently closing behind her. She’d given him plenty to think about, that was for sure. He could already tell that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. One thing was for sure, though- he couldn’t wait to get on the Hogwarts Express in the morning. 

~~ 

“Peter, darling, it’s time for bed,” his mother gently reminded him, taking the book straight from his hands. He hadn’t really been reading it, anyways. She saved his place carefully before slipping it back onto the shelf in the corner of his room. “Your father will have a fit if he finds you still awake. You want to be in good shape for tomorrow, after all!” 

Yes, his father would indeed have a fit if he found out Peter was still awake. He wasn’t a very kind man, and his family was no exception to that. He treated his wife like a house elf most days, and his son was his favorite punching bag. That was even more so when he had been drinking, as he was sure to have been on a Saturday night. Instead of arguing, he simply nodded silently and moved to lay down in his bed. 

“You’re all packed? You made sure you have everything you need? I don’t think I’ll be allowed to send you anything you’ve forgotten,” she asked him quietly, smoothing his hair away from his face once he’d settled. 

“I’m sure,” he told her, giving her the biggest smile he could muster. He hated the thought of leaving her here to deal with his father all alone, but an equally big part of him knew that he treated her better when Peter wasn’t around. His going to Hogwarts could save her months of yelling and insults. 

“You must promise to write,” she told him, her own smile never wavering. She’d bought his act, then. She always did. “I’ll miss you while you’re gone.” 

“I promise,” he agreed, letting his eyes fall closed in the hopes that she’d leave him alone with his thoughts. She didn’t disappoint. 

“Sweet dreams, my darling. I’ll take you to the station first thing in the morning,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She was gone a few seconds later, probably off to fetch a new glass of scotch for her husband. There was one thing Peter was very certain of: he couldn’t wait to leave this place. 

~~ 

Remus read his letter for the fourth time that night, still unable to really believe this was happening. It was four days after the full moon, and his muscles still ached fiercely, but he was not currently a danger to himself or others. According to this letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts, there was a way to ensure that he never would be while attending the school of his dreams. 

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ordinarily, a student such as yourself would not be able to attend a public school such as this. I am happy to say that we here at Hogwarts have managed to ensure your safety and the safety of others during your stay. Upon your arrival, a member of the staff will meet with you to discuss these measures and what will be expected of you in the coming years. Rest assured that only your best interests are in our minds during this time._

_I have long believed that we are more than our physical selves, Mr. Lupin. What you become once a month does not mean you are not in need of an education, or friends. We here at Hogwarts welcome you with open arms. The staff will be aware of your condition, but there is no reason to alert your peers to the status of your illness, if I may call it so. That secret remains yours to share if you wish._

_Regards,_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Attached was a copy of the standard letter, and a copy of the book list for his year. His parents had been ecstatic to read the letter, handwritten by the headmaster himself. Remus seemed to be the only one who wasn’t completely sure about this. As much as he would love to pretend that he was a normal boy and go to the school of his dreams... he wasn’t. He would never be a normal boy again. 

“Are you reading that letter again?” his mother asked, her voice laced with amusement. Remus put the letter back onto the table, sure that his expression was one of guilt. She simply laughed and ruffled his hair. “Do you need another pain reliever?” 

“Did he brew it?” he asked, glancing up at her sheepishly. It was no secret that his father wasn’t any good at potions. He’d been told that he barely passed his potions OWL, and he hadn’t bothered to continue after that year. 

“Well, yes,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “We couldn’t afford to buy a new set of them this month, but he had all the ingredients.” 

“I’m okay,” Remus assured her, glancing back down at the letter. He’d gotten everything he needed to start the school year at great cost to his parents. They’d never had much money, and it had only gotten worse after Remus had been bitten. The Ministry didn’t support anything they considered to be dark, according to his father, and werewolves were the darkest of dark. His father had lost his job, and his mother’s teaching position didn’t offer enough money to comfortably afford everything they might want. Still, they’d saved every pound, and had scraped together enough to buy everything on the school list that Remus might need. It was mostly secondhand, but it was _his._

_“_ If you’re sure,” his mother nodded, moving away to rustle through the cabinets. Remus knew it was her way of trying to give him space without going too far. Hope Lupin was nothing if not supportive of her family. She’d been raised in the muggle world, but she’d adapted to the magical world as though she’d always known it was there. It was one of the things Lyall Lupin had always claimed to love most about his wife. 

“How are we getting to the station tomorrow?” Remus asked after a few minutes, trying not to fiddle with the letter anymore. Hope smiled over her shoulder at her son. 

“Your father is driving us,” she told him. “He’s borrowed a car off of one of the neighbors. They were more than happy to lend it when they heard you’d gotten into a prestigious boarding school.” 

“So we’ve lied to them,” Remus pointed out quietly. 

“Nonsense,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s not a lie, Remus. You’ve been accepted into a prestigious boarding school, and we couldn’t be prouder. That’s what Hogwarts is, you know.” 

Remus kept quiet this time. He didn’t want his last memory of his mother to be a silly argument about school and cars. He wouldn’t be seeing her for months, after all. He hated that he had to leave her behind in order to go to this school, but he was excited to meet witches and wizards his own age. He hadn’t had a friend his own age since the accident. 

“You should get some sleep,” his mother told him gently. “Morning will come before you know it. But before you go to bed, I’d like you to promise me something.” 

“Anything,” Remus agreed easily. 

“I want you to promise me that you won’t let your, well, _illness_ stand in the way of making friends and doing things that you like. I want you to try to have a normal life at this school. I know you can do it,” she told him with a soft smile. 

Remus stared at her in silence for nearly a full minute, unsure of what he could possibly say to satisfy her. He couldn’t lie to her, and he couldn’t have a normal life. Telling her that would only upset her. She waited patiently for him to think, the smile never leaving her face. The longer he studied her face, the more he realized how much his condition must weigh her down. Her smile was kind and gently, but her eyes were sad. She was by no means old, but he could see the start of grey in her hair, and the lines on her face were deeper than they should have been. There was a scar just below her ear that he remembered putting there in a bought of rage when he was six, right before the full moon. She’d suffered through so much for him, and she’d never asked him for anything in return. Couldn’t he try to do this one thing for her? 

“I promise,” he finally replied. The conviction in his voice seemed to surprise them both. He hadn’t realized how much he really wanted this until he let himself decide to try it. 

“Thank you,” she told him, pulling him into her arms. He was nearly the same height as her, but in that moment he felt small and so safe in the arms of his mother. He would miss this at Hogwarts. It wasn’t until he was closing his eyes to sleep that he let himself hope for the first time. He couldn’t wait to step through the Hogwarts doors. 

~~ 

Pale blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, reflected in the soft light of a crystal ball. A rather unusual woman was seated across from him, staring almost blankly into the clouded surface. To anyone who did not know any better, the woman appeared to be mad. Albus Dumbledore certainly knew better. This woman had his full attention as she began to speak, her voice distinctly inhuman. 

“ **_So_ ** **_it has begun_ **,” she stated, her unfocused gaze moving to the headmaster. 

“So it has,” he agreed with a smile. “So it has, indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> **If you have ideas for the Marauders era that you would like to see incorporated, please leave them in the comments!! I'm always open to new ideas that I can add into my stories, and there's so much potential for these characters! I'm very excited to be writing this.**


End file.
